


Betrayal

by Vhenan (MizzFury)



Category: Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzFury/pseuds/Vhenan
Summary: The morning before fighting the evil Hamster that is Cory!





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing some Adoribull and replaying DAI- this is my response to Solas basically breaking my god damn heart on this play-through. Also props to a borrowed line from Romeo and Juliet ;p;p
> 
> PS: looking for a beta- Drop me a line if you are interested.

My heart lies outside my chest

Sun warmed skin gilded with snow. I see her, luminous in the frosted light as the suns rays creep over the mountains. Crisp mountain air, she burrows closer to me.

I watch her sleep, is she in the fade? A fingertip to twiching ears, a gentle carress to smooth a furrowed brow. She blinks, her eyes open, unknowing of sight still veiled. Smiling lips as her gaze meets mine. And palm to palm as holy palmers kiss.

Sorrow fills my chest, secrets I want to whisper against her smile. I breathe:

‘Ir abelas, vhenan' 

My heart lies outside my chest.


End file.
